Our Destiny
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Hinata and Naruto had left their village for good, not as missing Shinobi, but they left the Hidden Leaf Village, sick and tired of all the mistreatment. Naruto had build them a home in the woods near the village, just in case they were needed for anything or if they needed anything, they even adopted a kitten and a puppy. But Opal their cat and Sunny their dog give them a mission


Naruto walked calmly out of his house waring nothing but his sleep pants, he just couldn't sleep, he was more restless than he had every been before in his life. A small light grey female kitten with bright opal blue eyes and a small golden male puppy with stunning green eyes followed after him, trying their best to keep up with their master. The rubbed against his legs, feeling his restlessness, he couldn't help but chuckle at them, "Trying to cheer me up; Opal, Sunny?", he smiled at them as he bent down and patted the top of their heads with a soft sigh. He sat down with his legs crossed, allowing them to pounce onto his lap, in which they happily accepted. "I just can't help but feel restless for some reason, ya know? Sure I've been restless before but...I just...", he sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks as he turned his sea blue eyes to the navy blue starry sky that surrounded the green of the trees that surrounded them, "I don't even know how I feel...", his voice was soft as he spoke, to be honest, it really irritated him to not know how he felt.

Sunny pawed at his leg and licked Naruto's hand while Opal jumped up onto the blondes shoulder and nuzzled her head against his cheek, Naruto smiled. He had found these two only about three mouths ago, they looked like they had been born not very long before he found them. When he got them home he had to make sure that they were okay, that they weren't sick, or worst, dead, because it had been very cold that day and they didn't have very much fur to keep them warm. He had left the Hidden Leaf Village long before he found them, and Hinata had left with him. It's not that they hated their home, not in the least, but...the people there...they just couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto?", he turned his head to see Hinata standing there in her nightgown looking worriedly at him, "Is something the matter?", she questioned him as she sat beside him, he smiled at her.

Hinata was the one who had been with him through thick and thin, to be honest, they had bonded so much that Naruto had fallen in love with the Hyuuga beauty. She could cook, she cared for him, she was kind, and in return, Naruto offered her everything he could give to her, she was his world and Opal and Sunny were like their children. Pecking her cheek Naruto chuckled, "I'm just restless is all, I don't understand why and it's a little irritating, but I have a feeling that something big is going to happen, and it's going to happen very soon...", he told her, his sea blue eyes connecting with her soft lavender ones. She smiled at him and pecked his lips before laying her head on his shoulder as she let her fingers caress the head of Sunny, "Whatever happens, we'll go through it as a family, just the four of us. I don't care if it's fighting off the Akatsuki, we'll do that as a family, I don't care if it's fighting Orochimaru, we'll do it as a family.", she moved her hand to his and entwined their fingers together, he smiled, "I love you, Hinata.", he whispered with a soft smile, "I love you too, Naruto.", her voice was soft. Hearing the yawns of both Sunny and Opal the couple laughed quietly, "I guess it's time for all of us to go to sleep, it's almost twelve.", Hinata giggled and Naruto nodded, adding a yawn of his own.

He loved Hinata, the way she could calm him down and make him feel at peace with her just being next to him and holding his hand, as they gently picked up the sleepy animals they walked back inside and locked the closed door; making their way to their bedroom they laid down underneath the blankets with the two small animals between them. "Something big is going to happen tomorrow, lets get all the rest we can.", Naruto smiled and Hinata smiled back, "Lets do our best then, goodnight Naruto, I love you.", she giggled softly before closing her eyes, "I love you to.", Naruto smiled sleepily and closed his eyes too, drifting into a deep sleep. "Master! Master!", two voices in unison called out to Naruto, he blinked at the blinding while light in his eyes, he blinked a few times as he looked around the vast whiteness that never seemed to end before noticing two small children holding the hand of a equally confuse Hinata, "Naruto, what's going on?", she questioned her lover who in returned shrugged, "Heck if I know, what I want to know are who are those little kids and why are they holding your hand like that?", he questioned, turning his attention to them. The little girl stood up to Hinata's upper arm; she had elbow long silver hair, her eyes were opal blue, her skin was light chocolate brown skin, she wore a dark blue crop top with a black tank top underneath, she wore a lower thigh long navy blue circle skirt with a pair of light sky blue ballerina flats. The boy on the other side of Hinata was the same height of the girl, but he looked very much different from her with his slightly spiky golden blonde hair, his eyes were a shimmering emerald green color, his skin was a pale white color, he wore a light blue t-shirt, a pair of navy blue cargo shorts, and on his feet were a pair of black and sea blue converse.

"Master, it's us!", the girl giggled, her voice was very cute sounding to the two lovers, it was like they were talking to an innocent little kid, "Yeah, I'm Sunny, remember? And she's Opal.", the boy grinned, his voice was sort of deep but very calming. "O-Opal? Sunny?", the two repeated with wide eyes, causing the two children dressed in blue to laugh at them, "Of course! Who else would we be?", Opal giggled, Sunny gave them a serious look though, "Aside from that, Master, you were right. Something big is going to happen soon, the Shinobi world is going to be in grave danger, a danger worst than the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Tailed Beast attacking, or them all combined. Enemies from different worlds have joined forces some how, and it's up to us, as a family, to stop them from causing damage to the balance of our worlds.", Sunny explained, causing Naruto and Hinata to blink in surprise, Hinata quickly moved to Naruto's side, not that Opal and Sunny minded. "I know this may seem like a lot to take in but he's right. You see, we aren't normal pets, we were placed there because it was told to our parents that the first people to take us in would be the destined ones to help in saving the world from grave danger, and that was you both. At first, our parents didn't believe that you were the right ones, but you showed them differently, you showed them that you would never give up on the people you cared about. Master Naruto, Master Hinata, you both showed that you could handle anything, as long as you had each other.", Opal added with a small smile, "But we can only do this if you agree; Masters, will you please help us defeat the evil that wants to consume our worlds?", Sunny questioned as both he and Opal go on their knees in front of the two. Hinata and Naruto were silent for a moment, "Just a second.", they said in unison as they walked away and began to talk to each other, "Do you think we should do this, Naruto? How can we tell that they're really Opal and Sunny?", Hinata questioned with a worried look on her face, "I don't know...do you think that we'll even make a difference if we helped or not?", Naruto questioned, and Hinata sighed. "Who knows, we don't even know our enemies, it's not like they're in the bingo book.", Hinata pointed out, "Yeah...I think we should do it.", Naruto said with a nod of his head.

"We told them that we'd go through everything as a family, there's no going back on that promise.", Naruto added as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "True...", Hinata gave a soft smile, "Family is family.", she giggled and with smiles on their faces the two walked back over to the two children who had anxious looks on their faces, their eyes shimmering with worry. "H-have you come to an decision?", they asked in unison, the worry rang clearer than a bell in their voices, "Yeah, and we'll help you. What's family if you can't go through thick and thin with 'em?", Naruto grinned, the light that shown in both Opal and Sunny's eyes almost made the couple want to hug them, but they got beat to it when the two in blue embraced them, "Thank you!", they yelled happily, tears seeming to crowed in the corner of both of their eyes. "We don't know how much we can do, but we're willing to help!", Hinata assured them with a closed eyed smile, "We'll help you along the way, don't worry!", Sunny assured them. "So, what should we do now?", Naruto questioned, "Well first thing's first, we need you to put these on.", Sunny said as he took out four black and blue watches, "We each get one and they make sure that we're able to stay in contact with each other.", he continued on.

"These are called connectors, and these two buttons can be used to call us, it'll automatically show you our surrounding without making a sound if put on silent, or if you want you can add a song to play for certain people or the voice of the said person.", Sunny explained as he and Opal assisted their masters with putting the gadget on. "We already have the information you need as of now programmed into it, such as our connectors information and your connectors information so that reaching us can be easier.", Opal added with a smile on her face, "How long has this been going on?", Naruto asked, "Since the first Shinobi war, and I mean even before the first Great Shinobi War.", Opal answered him in all seriousness. "How do they pick people though?", Hinata asked confusedly, "Well, you were picked before you were born, it's a certain light in a person's heart that can lead them to being picked. You both, as we were told, were full of light, not a light patch of light either, your whole heart was a bright light. You'll meet another with a heart like yours. His name is Sora and he's from Destiny Island.", Sunny answered with a grin. Hinata and Naruto nodded, "How may people will be...you know...be joining this? Should we be worried about who will be joining? Are any of our friends coming?", Hinata questioned, "I'm afraid not, even though your friend Rock Lee has a heart similar to yours, he's not ready to take up this assignment, he's to busy trying to win over your friend Sakura Haruno, and her heart has become a dull light since she has been busy trying to win over Sasuke Uchiha, who's heart has turned black as coal, but don't worr, even if we don't know the people who will join us will be nice.", Opal gave a saddened look at her masters as she explained it all, Naruto especially. Both Opal and Sunny knew how much he cared for his friends, and to hear that Sakura, his old crush, and Sasuke, his friend who was more like a brother, were losing their hearts.

The face of worry that Hinata made showed that she was thinking the same thing as Sunny and Opal and she reached out and held his hand tightly within her own. He turned his head to her and gave her a soft sad smile, "If we do this, we'll be able to save our friends, so I'm ready to do whatever it takes to save them.", he let a grin paint itself over his lips as he gave a thumbs up, Hinata smiled softly and pecked his lips with a giggle, "Let's do our best! Right, Opal; Sunny?", they both turned their heads to the two children, and the smiles that crossed their lips as their eyes widened with joy. "Yeah!", they yelled in unison as they ran and tackled the two adults with hugs, Opal purring happily as Sunny rubbed the top of his head against them. "How soon can we leave?", Naruto questioned, "We can leave now if you'd like.", Opal and Sunny had said in unison and Naruto shrugged, "Sounds good to me.", he stated and Hinata nodded in agreement, "Good, now lets hold hands and form a circle and we'll get going.", Sunny smiled and with all seriousness the four of them did just that. Without a further ado, they slowly were surrounded by a flock of blue and black butterflies, the butterflies were glowing as they swarmed around the quad like a tornado.

Naruto and Hinata looked around in awe as the butterflies slowly flew away and they had stood in a field of grass and purple flowers with whitish blue glowing pieces of pollen flying in the soft breeze, the sky was a very dark navy blue and was full of stars, fluffy navy blue whitish clouds, and a large full moon. The emerald green grass had a tint of navy blue as it swayed underneath the night sky while glowing butterflies of different colors fluttered around. A yellow one and a gray one fluttered up, "Welcome back!", the two exclaimed in unison, shocking Hinata and Naruto almost to the point of having a mini heart attack but Sunny and Opal seemed to be unfazed by the talking butterflies. "Lilly!", Opal smiled brightly at the yellow as it landed on the tip of her sharp index finger nail, "Nice to see you again, Pin.", Sunny greeted with a grin as the grey butterfly known as Pin had landed on his shoulders, "Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while, kiddo.", the butterfly returned with a hearty laugh. "I see you were able to get them to come, that's great! We need their help more than ever!", Lilly stated, "Yeah, that's right. It seems that the enemies have started to place more and more darkness within the different worlds.", Pin stated with seriousness, the playfulness he had shown earlier had completely disappeared.

"Really?", the two gasped in unison, Opal putting a hand over her mouth in shock, "Wait, that doesn't mean that there isn't much we can do right? We can still save everybody, can't we?", Naruto yelled out, he wasn't okay with the looks that had been placed on Opal and Sunny's faces, they were his family and they deserved to smile. "Please tell us, will we even make a difference anymore?", Hinata pleaded for an answer, "Yes, everything you do will make a difference, and every world saved means that you've save millions, maybe even trillions of people from darkness, the question is do you think that you'll be able to handle everything that you'll experience and see on this journey?", Lilly answered, her cheery voice had turned serious as she flew over to them and floated in front of them. "Well then, enough chit chat, it's time to go!", Naruto grinned, Opal, Hinata, and Sunny smiled at him, taking his hand Hinata gave them a serious nod, "Yes, I want to save as many people as we can.", Pin let out a small chuckle as he and Lilly fluttered a little bit away from them, "Then lets get you on your way. The first place you will be visiting is a place called London, England, there you will meet a demon butler named Sebastian and his master Ciel Phantomhive. He will be the first person you need to talk to and we sent someone there when yo arrives so he'll be expecting you.", Pin stated as butterflies of different colors started to swirl around them like a tornado, blocking their view from the beautiful world around them, "Be safe!", they heard Lilly and Pin yell and suddenly they found themselves in a luxurious carriage.


End file.
